


Strange Halloween

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Halloween Costumes, I'm so sorry its so short hhhHHHH, Leo gets embarrassing fast and Nazuna is both embarrassed but happy as well, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Nazuna asks Leo to go trick-or-treating with him.“I would love to!” Leo says, clasping Nazuna's hand tightly. He agrees wholeheartedly and preparesway earlier than expected.Such a strange but admirable person, Leo is. Nazuna has realised that as they spend time together during such a day.[Happy Halloween! | EnsHalloweenMail]





	Strange Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!  
Grossnoona here and I wrote a LeoNazu fic for 🦸♂️ for the EnsHalloweenMail!  
This was a fun prompt!!  
Trick-or-treating!! I've actually never done it before so I hope I got it right?? I hope lol  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!!

“ _ What about this?! _ ”

Nazuna shook his head. Leo is going to die in that lion suit, no matter how tempting the thought of dressing up as your own name.

“ _ Fine--This?! _ ”

Nazuna gave a doubtful look--Leo would never wear a dress seriously. He may say it but everyone and their dogs is fully aware that Leo will toss it to his members. ‘ _ Sena and the others have a model body in comparison to mine hence why they’re my muses! _ ’ is what Nazuna can imagine he’d say before tossing the dress to Izumi’s face.

Leo being the sharp boy he is, understood  _ exactly _ why Nazuna was doubting and decided to put the dress away.

“I don’t get it--You’re saying  _ no _ to  _ everything! _ Choose me one, then!” Leo whined as he flopped onto the bed. Nazuna laughed at the sight--childish as ever, Leo is.

Nazuna shuffled among the costumes Leo bought. Some bought from a costume store, some bought online and others were costumes he apparently paid Tsumugi to do. Regardless, for something like trick-or-treating, it’s unnecessary to have  _ this _ many costumes. Nazuna can’t help but laugh at Leo who whines how he didn’t know what to choose so he got  _ everything _ . You know, just in case.

Nothing seems  _ Leo-like _ . Though, is such a thing possible? Having a  _ Leo-like _ costume? Unless it was tailor-made for Leo, Nazuna kind of doubts so. Nazuna hums as he shuffles through more costumes. Leo  _ sure likes animals _ \--he’s got everything you could think of when it comes to animals. Though, if there really was something that’d suit Leo--Something animal-related would be nice.

“What about this?” Nazuna asks as he pulls out some sort of martial arts uniform. It’s apparently a cosplay from a series Ritsu used to read with that Ma-kun guy. Ritsu only gave it to him because he thought he looked vaguely like the character--though, Leo doesn’t see much resemblance.

Nazuna tilts his head as Leo jumps off his bed to grab his phone, he shows Nazuna the character-- _ vaguely is a bit of an understatement _ . Leo looks almost like a carbon-copy of the character except he doesn’t have the blue eyes. Leo apparently was emphasizing that part the most--Nazuna laughs. Leo complains how he doesn’t wanna wear contacts because they make his eyes itch sometimes. On top of that, colored contacts are a bit unbearable to wear--he just thinks it’s weird to wear a color that isn’t his natural eye color.

_ Leo is surprisingly very picky. _

Even with how stubborn Leo is, Nazuna wants to be a little stubborn too. He begs Leo to put on the costume--he thought it’d be fun! Leo begrudgingly agrees at Nazuna’s request. Nazuna laughs as Leo threatens that he  _ should _ choose Nazuna’s costume too. Nazuna nods, thinking it would be a fun idea. Of course, there is that underlying fear that Leo is going to choose something ridiculous but that’s fine, Nazuna thinks. Though, he’s a little curious about what on earth is Leo going to choose. If it took them a  _ long time _ to choose Leo’s--he can only imagine the amount of time it’ll take for him to choose Nazuna a costume.

Nazuna laughs when Leo asks him to close his eyes-- _ it’s a surprise so closing his eyes is a must! _

Leo is such a funny person. Nazuna complies anyway. If it means to have a fun trick-or-treating costume, Nazuna would follow Leo’s orders. Nazuna giggles when he hears Leo mumble about the costume he wants Nazuna to wear. It’s all vague mumbling so even if Nazuna could try and guess, it would be the wrong guesses. Nazuna just hopes it’s not something so out of his comfort zone. Nazuna shouldn’t doubt Leo’s choices but sometimes, these kinds of things can be scary.

Nazuna hums as Leo shuffles through the clothes. This sure is taking a while. That’s fine, they’re only going trick-or-treating in an hour or two just like the rest of the people in the neighbourhood so Nazuna can wait. It’s kind of funny--Leo is putting  _ a lot of thoughts  _ in just a costume. Nazuna wonders why.

“ _ Oh! You can open your eyes now! _ ”

Nazuna opens his eyes to see a prince outfit; all gold and white. It seems like that of a fairytale. Nazuna wonders why Leo chose such an outfit. Leo laughs and says that it’d be fun to see Nazuna play some sort of prince for a change! Hasn’t Nazuna been stuffed in so many cute-like costumes? Leo just thought it’d be neat to have Nazuna dress up as something princely for once!

Nazuna bursts into laughter when he hears Leo’s rather flimsy reason. It’s such a strange but satisfying reason.

Nazuna agrees to it without a single protest.

Getting ready for such a simple thing like trick-or-treating--it’s a lot different from getting ready for idol work. For one thing, you don’t need to put on a lot of makeup. There’s no need to go all-out. Simple stuff is fine. To be able to put on simple makeup and slap on a costume without a worry that it might seem out of place or unoriginal, that’s a great feeling. That’s a feeling Nazuna enjoys a lot. Nazuna can tell Leo enjoyed it too. It didn’t feel so restrictive.

This idea--it was originally Nazuna’s.

Though if you looked at them, you  _ would think _ it was Leo’s idea. The way he prances from door to door, happily saying “ _ Trick or treat! _ ” Nazuna wanted to laugh at the sight, Leo puffed his cheeks. Leo can be childish sometimes but that’s okay, that’s what makes Leo enjoyable to be around.

“What’cha got?” Leo asks as he peeks through Nazuna’s basket.

It wasn’t much really--just a couple of candy bars and other sweet confectionery. Leo asks Nazuna if he has a big sweet tooth, Nazuna nods. He’s more into sweet  _ cold _ confectionery, though. That still doesn’t stop him from collecting sweets from people who lived in the neighbourhood.

Leo laughs brightly, cooing at Nazuna for being surprisingly mature and cute at the same time. Nazuna scoffs at Leo jokingly, he knows Leo means no harm but still--it can’t be helped that he’s making jokes about how Nazuna tries to hide his sweet-tooth in order to be mature. He tells Nazuna to accept it alongside his cute-tough brand that he has going on in Ra*bits. Surely, it’ll make him noticeable. Nazuna rolls his eyes when Leo makes another joke about Nazuna being a cute but tough prince.

Halloween is fun when you have a friend to celebrate--Nazuna thinks celebrating Halloween with Leo is  _ a lot of fun _ . Leo would occasionally scare people and make lots of loud jokes as Nazuna tries his best to catch up with the other. The way he twirls and dances with strangers and kids that love surrounding him--it’s honestly admirable. Leo somehow suits Halloween, Nazuna thinks. Such a neat trait, honestly.

“Do you like Halloween, Leo-chin?” Nazuna asks as they take a small break at a bench. Leo nods, he likes it  _ a whole lot _ . So much so, the rest of Knights say he reminds them more of a pumpkin than anything else. Kind of odd, Izumi would usually say. Leo is not even born in October, it’s strange to see how hyped up he is for Halloween.

“I just think it’s a pretty cool day, y’know? Ain’t nothing wrong with wanting to celebrate such a fun day!” Leo spreads his arms wide as he laughs brightly. Really, Leo is something else. Nazuna smiles at Leo’s enthusiastic speech about how Halloween is such an inspiring day--it makes him want to write Halloween songs. Though, just for today, he’ll try to keep them in his heart as he doesn’t want to make Nazuna run around so much. It’s not fair. Especially when Nazuna was the one who invited Leo.

Nazuna shakes his head and thinks it’s amazing that Leo can enjoy such a day so honestly. Leo’s emotions towards things have always been raw, it was honestly admirable. Halloween was no exception. Nazuna was going to ask what kind of songs he wanted to write but Leo had found himself wandering away from Nazuna mid-sentence. Nazuna tilts his head at the sight of Leo in awe? Shock? Nazuna can’t tell. Either way, it seems like Leo has met something that caught his interest.

Nazuna walks up to Leo to see what was the big deal.

_ It was Leo’s younger sister, Luka _ .

Luka seems to have been dressed similarly to her brother; red cheongsam with yellow piping, her hair tied into two side buns that are covered with ornaments and in her hand, alongside a basket, was a purple parasol. Nazuna wondered if Luka saw her brother’s costume or this was just one good mere coincidence. Judging by Luka’s sudden gasp upon sight of her brother, it was definitely the latter.

It seemed the character Leo dressed up as had a younger sister that Luka, surprisingly enough, was dressed up as. How cute, Nazuna cooed. Luka’s friends seemed to note how it was cool that she and her brother ended up wearing matching costumes. Something worth envying about, one of them said as Nazuna laughed. Yea, it was something worth getting jealous about. The two siblings get along well so such things like this might be a lot more common than others. Or at least, that’s what Nazuna thinks.

Nazuna wouldn’t know. Nazuna’s an only child so trying to gauge the probability of things like this is impossible for him.

“Tell me when you’re done, okay?” Leo said to his sister as he waved her goodbye. Nazuna called Leo a good brother for wanting to pick her up after trick-or-treating. She could walk back home on her own because she’s with her friends but Leo refused such a thing to happen. It’s only right for him to take care of her and ensure she goes home safe. Her friends as well.

“ _ Y’know, you can be really princely sometimes. _ ”

As soon as Nazuna notes that, Leo bursts into loud laughter. He’s clutching his stomach as his braided hair swishes around a little. Nazuna tries to stop him from laughing but it fails, Leo keeps laughing to the point his apologies don’t sound genuine at all. He apparently didn’t mean it, he swears but Nazuna doesn’t believe him at all. Seriously, this guy is hard to deal with. He can’t even take genuine compliments without twisting them into some sort of joke. Nazuna wonders why he’s always like this.

Leo begs for forgiveness in the form of gifting some of his candy but Nazuna declines it. He just wants Leo to spill why he thought that Nazuna’s comment was a joke.

“ _ Right _ , I just thought it was funny to hear that coming from you when you’re dressed like one.”

Nazuna rolls his eyes. Is that all that he was laughing about? Nazuna can’t help but giggle at Leo’s humour in simple comments. Nazuna shakes his head and explains how he  _ seriously _ means it when he says Leo is like some sort of prince or knight. He wonders how Leo can be like that so easily? Doesn’t he get embarrassed? Nazuna wonders.

Just being in this costume, Nazuna is already embarrassed. Imagine trying to say those words Leo has said to his fans? Nazuna can’t--he’ll just turn extremely red. He’ll stutter and stumble over his words and movements as he tries to walk away from the scene.

Leo. Leo can say such charming words so easily. Even in this simple cosplay, he can still reenact some of his character’s lines with ease. Nazuna was pretty jealous.

“Nah, not really--I think they’re fun to say, actually,” Leo answers Nazuna’s many wonders.

Leo talks about how he thinks that it’s fun and nice to see people get excited when they hear him deliver such big lines. He enjoys the sight of people smiling brightly or in complete awe when he says the lines they want him to say. It’s a little odd but he just likes seeing people smile. With such a thought in mind, delivering lines like ‘ _ I love you _ ’ or ‘ _ I can’t be beaten down like this--I’m a big brother _ ’ are surprisingly easy. Nazuna should try it.

Nazuna shakes his head. Even when Leo delivers them in his explanation, it was so good to hear. Leo still encourages him to do so. He insists Nazuna try it in the next house they visit. It was getting late so it’d be fun to just entertain some people while they’re at it.

_ That _ .  _ That turned out to be the scariest 5 minutes of Nazuna’s life _ .

Just walking up to a house and trying to greet the owner as princely as possible, it made Nazuna want to cringe terribly. The owner, on the other hand, enjoyed Nazuna’s little act--even applaud him for staying in his role. At least attempt to. Leo was snickering as the owner spoke to Nazuna about how cute of a prince he was. Nazuna nodded and tried his best to compliment her in the way a prince would. The owner was flattered and handed more candy to Nazuna before bidding them goodnight.

_ Well, that was embarrassing _ .

Nazuna felt his entire face feel warm as Leo laughed. He really doesn’t want to do that ever again. Just how does Leo do it so easily? Nazuna doesn’t know. Maybe to do it so easily, you must accept the fact that you can be cringey sometimes. Leo can definitely accept that. He looks the type to accept such facts. Nazuna would like to believe so. It makes sense. God, Nazuna can’t stop feeling the embarrassment crawl underneath his skin.

He never wants to try that again.

Unless it's for work, Nazuna isn’t going to try it again. Leo boos at him for that--Nazuna tells him to shut up.

Leo laughs out his apologies as he pours some of his candy into Nazuna’s basket. Leo checks his phone to see whether or not his sister wants to go home yet, Nazuna peeks over his shoulder to read the message too. Seems like it. They walked to her, talking about how lucky Nazuna was to have a house owner that  _ actually enjoyed Nazuna’s performance _ . Nazuna chalks it up to the fact that the lady was kind of old. Old people enjoy entertainment regardless of how they come in.

Leo nods, that’s  _ very true _ . Leo can find proof of that.

“ _ Woah, you really do look like the characters! _ ”

Throughout this entire trick-or-treating session, Nazuna has just been complimenting Leo. It was honestly funny. Leo laughed as Luka smiled brightly. Apparently Luka didn’t know Leo had a similar costume either. In fact, she was hoping he did and was glad that it worked out. Nazuna listened to Leo discussing with her about how they should try these kinds of things again next year. Nazuna wanted to laugh. Leo loves his sister  _ a whole lot _ , huh? Nazuna found that part cute, to be honest.

Nazuna bids Leo goodbye at the crossing between his neighbourhood and Leo’s. Leo thanks Nazuna for inviting him to go trick-or-treating. It was honestly the best day of his life, Leo says with shimmering eyes and a bright smile. Nazuna nods, claiming how he felt the same. He couldn’t imagine Halloween without Leo. It just seemed impossible now.

“Well, what about next year? Should we match as well?”

“What about your sister?”

_ “We can be a trio!” _

Nazuna laughs as Leo smiled softly. Nazuna says yes to Leo’s foolish request. Hopefully, they can commit such an idea to memory. Just as Nazuna was about to bid Leo goodbye, Leo kisses Nazuna on the cheek as a parting gift before telling him to have a good weekend. Nazuna stutters out goodbye as he watches Leo skip back to his sister. Really, this guy is too much. Nazuna didn’t know what to say when he was kissed on the cheek.

What a strange guy, Leo is.

Such soft gestures, Nazuna wants it once more. Nazuna should start spending Halloween every year with Leo, he guesses.

**Author's Note:**

> Nazuna voice) I am oddly in love with this strange man who loves halloween so much  
That aside, Leo and Luka's costumes is a JP joke where fans like dressing them both up as Kamui and Kagura from Gintama (something I enjoy seeing a lot too)  
Maybe I'll expand this who knows idk maybe maybe not  
also, I might edit this tomorrow?? (since its like 3am rn haha)  
I hope you had fun reading!  
Thank you for reading!!  
(If you want, you can follow me on twitter [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan))


End file.
